


Somebody Loves You

by fandomnerd66



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't read, M/M, Stony - Freeform, if you don't like, slash warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd66/pseuds/fandomnerd66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve sing the song 'Somebody Loves You" by Betty Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Loves You

Somebody Loves You- Steve and Tony one-shot

I’m around when your head is heavy  
I’m around when your hands aren’t steady  
I’m around when your day’s gone all wrong  
I care that you feel at home  
Cause I know that you feel alone  
I think you’re going to miss me when I’m gone

Somebody misses you when you’re away  
They wanna wake up with you everyday

Somebody Loves You- Betty Who

 

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers started as enemies then friends now boyfriends.

Tony was in his workshop as per usual, hmm I wonder where Steve’s been this whole bloody day Tony thought and he realised the he was being stupid because Steve probably went out or something like that and went straight back to his work. Then suddenly he heard a song coming from the lounge room upstairs and he could here singing the most beautiful singing he had ever heard, as Tony got to the top of the staircase he could see someone holding a microphone with Sing It on the screen.

“Steve, is that you?” Tony said and Steve turned around with a big grin on his face and said “Babe, may you join me?” and Tony couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous boyfriend and joined in. “So, what song are we singing?” Tony asked and Steve answered “Somebody Loves You by Betty Who” and Tony realised that this song was the playing during their first date.

“By the way, I’m so killing you after this” Tony said and Steve just laughed and started to sing the first part “Who’s around when the days feel long  
Who’s around when you can’t be strong  
Who’s around when you’re losing your mind  
Who cares that you get home safe  
Who knows you can’t be replaced  
Who thinks that you’re one of a kind” and Tony started to sing “Somebody misses you when you’re away  
They wanna wake up with you everyday  
Somebody wants to hear you say  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you

Ooh somebody loves you  
Ooh somebody loves you”.

Then they did the rest of song and Steve won, “I never knew that you could sing so well” Tony said to Steve and Steve looked at him and said “There are many things you don’t know about me”.


End file.
